


Klance Fluff week

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bodyguard Keith, Cheerleader Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Football Player Keith, Keith and Lance are dating while at Garrison, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance's dad is a mob boss, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Machanic Keith, Mama Blue Lion, Music Teacher Lance, Red likes to gossoip, Tired Lance, youtuber lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week of fluffy klance storiesDay 1-First (Long Distance relationship+Youtuber!Lance)Day 2-Rainy day (Established Klance)Day 3-Night out(Secret relationship)Day 4-Sleep(Pinning Keith)Day 5-Feelings(High School AU+Established klance)Day 6-Training(Mob AU)Day 7-Pranks(Secret relationship, continuation of Day 3)





	1. When we meet

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, I wasn’t going to start writing stuff for this week until after I watched season 2, but I was reading Taking Chances by plumeriafairy and she said she hasn’t even finished it because she doesn’t have Netflix. So I decided to do something else cause I felt like it wasn’t fair that some people haven’t finished and spoilers are already being spoken about. So there will be no spoilers in any of my stories until I’m sure everyone has finished it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance really wants to see his long distance boyfriend Keith sometime soon. Maybe a anime convention could make it happen.

Lance was pinning a piece of fabric down when his tablet stopped playing music and started ringing with Facebook messenger. He quickly answered and was greeted with the sight of his boyfriend, Keith. He and Keith were in a long distance relationship, having met in the comment section on one of Lance’s videos. First it was just talking, then they exchanged numbers and skypes and even though they were so far apart, feelings grew. While Keith always seemed hesitant, he had been the first to ask Lance if they could try doing long distance. It was hard, being so far apart. Keith lived in Korea while Lance was all the way in LA. There’d be times Lance would want to talk to his boyfriend and snuggle up to him but the snuggling part was a bit hard obviously. It had been a whole year they were together but they could never get the chance to actually be together. Lance really hoped that could change soon.

“Hey babe.”

“Hey. What are you doing?”

“Trying to finish my water tribe cosplay for Anime Expo. Pidge and I got invited by Akibento, remember?” a full 3 day convention, part of which had to be spent signing and also doing a panel, but Lance would spend the 3 days in costume.

“Right. When is that exactly?”

“Next week. Pick up badges on Thursday and it goes on till Sunday. I’ll have Wi-Fi so I can still call you. Hang on.” Lance swiped the top of his screen down, getting the time to come up. “Babe, isn’t it like 4 am by you? Why are you up so early?”

Keith shrugged his camera moving. “I had to go do something early so I got up. I wanted company.”

“You know I’ll give you all the company you want, as long as you don’t mind me working on this while I do.”

“It’s fine. So, what are you doing? Korra?”

“Kinda? A fan drew me as a waterbender so I’m doing something inspired by that. It’s a shame you aren’t here. You’d get to be my Asumi.”

“I’m still really confused how those two got together. Last time I checked, Korra had been dating Mako and now she’s dating his ex?”

Lance laughed. “Babe, if you actually finished the entire series, you’d get an answer for that.”

“How was I supposed to know there’d be more seasons? Season 1 seemed like the end.” Keith muttered, loud enough for Lance to hear him.

“The other seasons are like that. But really, I could see you as a bad ass nonbender or a firebender to match your Zuko like personality.”

“I could probably still kick your ass though.”

“Pft, you wish.”

Their conversations could go on like this for ages. Bickering over something stupid or just talking sweet words, sometimes in tears because of the distance and just missing each other. But it was usually happy, like today. The two talked as Lance pinned fabric ready to sew. He even modelled his other cosplays for Keith. Lance started thinking about if Keith was here with him, they could do a couples cosplay and photoshoots. Keith would complain, but they’d be together and he’d be happy.

“Lance?”

“Nothing, just. I really wanna see you.”

“I wanna see you to. Soon hopefully.” Keith said, giving him a patient smile.

“Soon.”

Keith eventually had to hang up. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah. I can video you after I get there.”

Keith stilled, like he realised something. “Yeah, I’ll see you then, _te amo_. Bye.”

Lance barely got to reply in Koran like he usually would when Keith hung up. Lance blinked a bit. “Ok then. Guess he really had to go.” Lance looked at his background picture for his tablet. It was one of the screenshots he had of Keith passed out on camera when the time zone would catch up to him. “Soon, hopefully.”

* * *

 

Lance collapsed on his bed in the hotel room. He and Pidge had gone to the convention centre to get their badges and meet a few fans. Keith had been busy to do video calls, so Lance had to be satisfied with texts. He missed his boyfriend more though, not seeing him with his own eyes.

“What’s with the long face?” Lance looked over at Pidge who was standing by the end of his bed. He had his own room while she was sharing with her brother.

“Nothing. I just haven’t really seen Keith. By video chat I mean. He’s been busy.”

“I feel like you two have been missing each other a lot more this time around. I mean, you’ve been dating him for about what, year and half?”

“Yeah. I really wanna see him, it’s just do I have the money to.”

Pidge came over and patted Lance’s chest. “Hey, who knows? Maybe you’ll get the chance to see him real soon.”

“If only.” The room’s phone rang, and Lance got up and answered.

“Hi, this is the front desk. You have someone waiting for you down here.”

“Uh, sure.” It wasn’t until he hung up Lance realised he forgot to ask who. “There’s someone downstairs for me.”

“One of the people from Akibento maybe? Come on, let’s go see.”

He let Pidge pull him out the room and to the elevator. She looked very happy for some reason. The elevator opened at the lobby and Lance walked out, heading to front desk when he stopped.

Standing by the front desk in a green army jacket was Keith. He was standing next to a large suitcase and actually looked a bit nervous.

“Keith?” the black haired man turned and saw Lance. He gave a small smile before Lance ran over, picking him up and spinning him around. “What are you doing here?” even after he stopped spinning, he didn’t let go of Keith. He finally had Keith in his arms, after a year and a half. He didn’t think he’d get the chance so soon to do this.

Keith held tighter around his neck, hiding his face in Lance’s neck. “Pidge called me. I was gonna call earlier to tell you I finally had the money to come down but she invited me to come see you here.”

Lance pulled away just enough to look at Keith’s face. “How long?”

“Two weeks. And I might have gotten an Asumi costume.”

“Aww babe. You wanted to do couples cosplay with me?”

Looking embarrassed, Keith said, “I don’t have to wear it you know.”

Lance just pulled him closer again, the idea that his boyfriend was actually here actually sinking in. “I still can’t believe you’re here.”

“I’m gonna make this first trip count. When you come down to Korea, you better outdo me in surprising ok?”

He could do without the surprising, if it just meant he was with Keith sooner.


	2. Rainy day picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has not seen his boyfriend in 2 weeks and just when he's about to, the rain ruins his plans. Luckily for him, Keith could care less about the rain, he just wants to see his boyfriend.

Lance sighed as he looked at his rain splattered window. He loved the rain, he wasn’t gonna lie. The sound of it, how the earth smelled after it stopped, how it made him feel all cosy just staring at it, but right now, it was a bit of a nuisance. His boyfriend Keith had been working for the past two weeks and Lance barely got to see him. Today, they were supposed to go on a date, a picnic in the park. Now that couldn’t happen. He had woken up to the rain and texts from Keith saying they wouldn’t be able to go after all. They didn’t live together; Keith lived with his brother a good 45 minute walk from Lance’s apartment and with how heavy the rain was, Lance didn’t want Keith on his motorcycle just to come over. So they cancelled the picnic, not even bothering to reschedule. Lance was a music teacher and the upcoming week was rehearsals for recital so his own schedule was full with student’s who needed extra practise.

Lance sighed again. He missed his boyfriend, a lot. Lance lived off affection and while people didn’t think he’d want to, Keith was more than willing to give it to him. And honestly, he just needed a big hug from his boyfriend, a kiss wouldn’t hurt too. He had been texting Keith but he stopped responding a while ago. He assumed that he got busy with something and then started to get even more upset that he couldn’t see his boyfriend.

Someone knocked on his door and Lance pulled away from the window to go over to the door. He looked through the peephole, stunned at what was on the other side. He yanked the door open to look at the soaked, shivering Keith on the other side.

“Keith, what are you doing here? You’re soaked.”

“And cold. Can I come in?” Lance pulled his boyfriend inside and to the bathroom. He pulled the tote bag from Keith shoulder and grabbed a towel, throwing it on Keith’s head, drying his hair.

“It’s pouring outside, why’d you come here?”

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks and I’m barely going to see you next week.” Keith said, grabbing Lance’s wrist to get him to stop moving. “I’m allowed to miss my boyfriend.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile, feeling his face turn a bit red. Hearing stuff like that made him realise how much he loved Keith. Keith could be cold and hard to get along with but he always made sure you knew how much he loved you. Lance planted a kiss on Keith’s lips and said, “I missed you too. Thanks for coming, but please tell me you walked instead of driving your bike.”

“I’m not insane. I walked the full 45 minutes to get here. I hope you really love me for that.”

Lance laughed and gave Keith an eskimo kiss, “yes babe. I do love you. But you are going to get sick if you stay in these clothes any longer. Take a shower if you want, I’ll get you some clothes.”

“Uh wait,” Keith picked the tote bag he had up and handed it to Lance. “I don’t think the food got that wet.” Lance looked at him and Keith shrugged. “I know how much you wanted to go out, so I just brought the picnic here.”

“Aww, babe.”

“Just, go. I’m cold and I want to change.” Keith said, looking almost embarrassed.

Keith didn’t regret coming though. He wasn’t lying when he said he missed his boyfriend. He worked at a garage and they had been swamped with customers, that he’s be too tired to even go out, even if they just spent the night inside. Going two weeks without any physical contact with your boyfriend was not something Keith enjoyed. His brother was actually surprised when he told him he was walking to Lance’s apartment in the rain, but other than telling him to be careful, he didn’t really do anything to deter him. He probably knew that nothing he said would change Keith’s mind.

He was showered and got changed into a pair of Lance’s sweats and one of the sweaters he left at Lance’s. He was rubbing the water out of his hair as he walked back into the living room where a fort had taken up a good portion of the floor.

“How did you manage this in the span of me taking a shower?” Keith asked as he ducked down to where Lance was sitting inside, the food he had brought out of their containers.

“When you’ve got tons of siblings, you learn to work quick.”

Keith sat next to Lance, rubbing his hair more until he was sure it was mostly dry. “Sorry we couldn’t do this outside.”

Lance shook his head. “I’m here with you, so I’m perfectly fine.”

“God you’re a sap.”

“But you love it.” Lance said, kissing Keith again.

Not pulling his face far, Keith said, “Yes I do,” before kissing him again.

Lance could add this as another reason to love rain. His boyfriend would come hell or high water just to cuddle with him with the calming sound of the rain in the background.


	3. Night under stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance sneak out from the Garrison to have a break under the stars.

Lance felt bored as Professor Montgomery talked about flight velocity or something along the line. They had been given a packet of what to expect on the chapter but Lance understood everything. People liked to forget that he was 2nd in the class, behind Keith. Keith. To everyone, he was the quite mysterious type who didn’t talk to anyone cause he was so cool. But Lance knew that Keith was a guy who was socially awkward, a bit touch starved and once you got past his walls, a generally nice person to be around. He was also a pretty good kisser and insisted on being the little spoon when cuddling. Oh yeah, and he was Lance’s boyfriend.

No one knew, or if they did, didn’t believe it to be true, but he and Lance were together. Everyone thought they couldn’t stand each other, Lance always trying to one up him. And that had been true for a while, but Keith had been sneaking out and almost got caught when Lance pulled him into his room. Thankfully Hunk wasn’t there but Keith ended up staying there for a while. Keith had asked why Lance helped and honestly, the thought of Keith getting in trouble and possibly leaving scared Lance. Keith was something that kept him going, that motivated him. He just told Keith it wouldn’t be right to get in trouble just for something as small as sneaking out. Waiting for Keith to be in the clear prompted them to start talking. They had things in common and Lance could see Keith was nothing like he had been painting him to be. They continued meeting up when no one was around, talking, getting to know each other.

Lance was guilty of falling fast. He had a flirtatious nature but that tended to go out the window when he had a genuine crush. So when he realised that he had yet to give some sort of normal flirty remark to Keith, he had an idea of what was happening. Then Keith showed him the reason he had been sneaking out. Maybe it was the fact that Keith trusted him enough to tell him why that made the crush that much bigger. He kinda blurted it out one day and was sure he ruined whatever relationship they had when Keith turned pink. He had been harbouring a crush on Lance but was never sure if he’d feel the same. They laughed at their situation and decided to make their next outing a date and here they were some time later. They never told anyone. Keith already had people wanting to be him and they could look down on Lance because they thought he didn’t have what it takes. Lance had told Keith he didn’t want their relationship to be judged because of how people saw them and he agreed. Keith had enough pressure with people watching him all the time.

Lance was knocked out of his thoughts when a message popped up on his laptop. Looking to see if Professor Montgomery wasn’t looking he opened it.

_ The night’s supposed to be clear tonight. Wanna get away from school? _

_ I thought I was supposed to be the one who suggested sneaking out? Are we stargazing? _

_ If you want. Iverson is giving me shit so I just want to get out of here. _

_ As long as I’m with you _

_ Why are you like this? _

_ You love it. Text me when you want to head out _

When the text came through, Lance looked over to Hunk, who was snoring up a storm. He was not getting up anytime soon. He pushed his covers back, revealing is casual clothes and grabbed his jacket and shoes. He quietly opened the door and didn’t see anyone in the hall, so he pulled on his shoes and headed out to the back of the school. There he found Keith, sitting on his hand built hover bike. He smiled at the small ponytail Keith had in his hair, Lance liked it when Keith pulled his hair back.

“Keith.” The dark haired teen looked up at Lance voice and gave a small wave. Lance quickly went over and planted a kiss on Keith’s cheek, wrapping his arms around his neck. “How’s my favourite mullet head?”

“I hope I’m your only one.”

“Please, there is literally no one who can rock a mullet like you can.”

“I don’t know. You might be able to.” Keith said teasingly.

Lance glared down at his boyfriend. “That had better be a joke. That’s not even that funny.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh though. “Whatever. So where are we going?”

“You needed to get away from Iverson, so you choose. I wasn’t joking when I said it wouldn’t matter as long as I’m with you.”

With a small blush, Keith pulled Lance onto the hover bike and told him to hold on. Lance squeezed tight as they speed across the sandy terrain, away from the city and the school. They stopped at a small cliff and Keith turned the bike off, leaning himself back onto Lance’s chest, feeling himself relax. He knew other people would take sneaking out to have a night out in town, but he was fine having his night out here with Lance under the stars.

“Comfy?”

“You make a decent pillow, even though you talk a lot.”

“Hey!”

Lance could talk a mile a minute, but Keith liked his voice. It kept him grounded or was a constant buzz to help him calm down. He felt Lance hold on to him tighter, resting his head in his hair.

“I can’t wait to up there.” Lance said looking at the stars, “maybe we can actually do this without everyone judging.”

Keith brought his hand up, resting it on Lance’s cheek to get his attention. “They’ll judge. Lucky for us, we won’t care.”


	4. Cradling part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance fell asleep in Blue and it looks like Keith has to cradle him again

Lance yawned as he flew back to the castle. He felt drained. Another fight with a robeast and another victory. He barely felt like he had any sleep. His homesickness made it hard to fall asleep and with all the training and fighting they had to do, he was running on fumes. Blue landed in her hanger and he let her automatically sit on her hunches. She started purring, sending feel good vibes to him, making him feel comfortable. He yawned again, pulling his helmet off before letting his head fall back against the head rest. The sound of her purring relaxed Lance until he felt his eyelids get heavier and heavier until they fell shut.

_Sleep my paladin, I’ll keep watch._

* * *

 

“You all did very well, I’m proud of you.” Allura told the team at the end of debriefing. “Eat and then get some rest, you’ll need to be ready in case of any attacks.” Then she looked around. “Hang on. Where on Earth is Lance?”

That stopped everyone as they looked around. The princess was right, the blue paladin was nowhere in sight.

“I thought it was quiet. There was no comment on how well Lance’s plan worked out from him, how did we not notice that?” Pidge asked.

“Well, he did come back in; the Blue Lion is in her hanger.” Allura said, pulling up the camera.

“Maybe he went to his room?” Hunk suggested.

“Let’s go find him. We all need to eat before we get any kind of rest. Last thing I want is for any of you to pass out in your lions cause you’re hungry.” Shiro said.

Everyone split up in search of Lance. Keith headed down to the hangers, his mind on the fact that none of them noticed Lance wasn’t there. How was that even possible? If the room was too quiet, then Lance wasn’t there and that was a problem. Keith wouldn’t really admit this, but he actually liked Lance, like really liked him. Hearing him talk was actually calming surprisingly. Maybe it was a way of knowing that they were still alive and breathing in this war. He had noticed Lance was getting bags under his eyes and yawning a lot. Shiro would suggest that maybe he should go and tell Lance to go sleep so he knew he cared but he always chickened out. Crushes where not easy, especially with your brother edging you on from the side-lines.

He reached the Blue Lion hanger and found Blue in her usual resting place. He was sure she was purring but he couldn’t be sure.

“Hey, is Lance with you?” it felt weird talking to a lion that wasn’t Red, but Red told him that Blue would more often than not respond to anyone, as long as she knew her paladin trusted them. Sure enough, Blue leaned down, her mouth opening. “So he’s inside? Why is he still in there?”

He climbed in and went to the cockpit where he found Lance, asleep in a reclined pilot chair. His helmet was on the floor and Lance was as curled up as he could be. He looked a bit like a kitten curling up against their mother. Though with how Blue acted with Lance, that wasn’t a far stretch from the truth. He looked so peaceful, finally asleep, but no matter how much Blue loved Lance, there was no way he could be comfortable.

_Perhaps you should move him then._

It took everything not to scream. That was, that was Blue talking to him. He thought that only their own lions could talk to them.

_I am allowed to speak to whoever I want, even Red’s hot-headed paladin. Especially if said paladin cares for mine._

What the hell? How the hell- oh, he knew. “Stupid red feline. Can’t keep her mouth shut.”

_What’s done is done. But really, my paladin needs rest and won’t be very comfortable. I told him I would watch over him and now you’re here. Are you going to help him?_

Keith had a very good idea that Blue would do something if Lance was in any way shape or form uncomfortable. He had yet to see any other Lion act so motherly. But she was right. Lance was tall and the seat didn’t exactly fit his whole body reclined, even with how curled up he was. He approached Lance quietly and Blue moved the seat so Lance was propped up a bit. Keith felt tense as he put his arms under Lance and lifted expecting him to wake up, asking him what he was doing. But all he did was groan a bit and put his head against Keith’s shoulder.

“I’m cradling you again and you’re not going to remember this time either are you?” All Lance did was start to snore softly.

He walked out the hanger and down to the hallway where Lance’s room was. Getting the door open was a bit hard with both his hands occupied, but he did it. He laid Lance down on the bed and was going to leave when something grabbed his arm and pulled him down. He looked down at Lance who cuddled up to him, using his chest piece as a pillow and wouldn’t move. Keith wanted to put him on his bed properly and leave, but Lance threw his arm over him, pretty much blocking him from moving. He sighed.

“You better not scream at me when you wake up.” Keith let himself get comfortable and before he knew it he fell asleep, Lance snuggling up close.


	5. Colour of my feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While facetiming his boyfriend, Lance's little sister asks for help with her homework. It has to do with adding colours to emotions, so Keith and Lance decide to share a few of their emotions

“Well I’m free after practise.” Lance said as he faced time his boyfriend Keith. Keith would be the generic footballer boyfriend if you, he wasn’t the normal type of footballer. Keith played cause Shiro, the captain and one of their good friends, didn’t want him get expelled from school because of the fights he got into. It occupied him and helped him make friends that actually looked out for him. Lance was the cliché partner being a cheerleader, but Keith never focused on that. Lance was the one who pushed his buttons, in a way that kept him occupied and out of trouble. First they were good friends and when it came clear they had feelings for each other, Lance asked him out. They were still dating after a year and a half.

“Won’t you be tired? I don’t want to feel drained if you’d rather sleep.”

“Well the theatre is kinda far from school. If you bring your truck instead of your motorcycle I can sleep on the way there. Granted, you are also gonna have to wait for me to take a shower after practise though. I swear, with the competition coming up, Allura is drilling us harder than ever and since I’m the only guy on the team, I have so many flyers to throw in the air.” Lance whined.

“Aww poor baby.” Keith teased.

“Shut up. I can throw you in the air, footballer muscles be damned.”

Someone knocked on Lance’s door and he yelled for them to come in. his little sister, Libby opened the door and ran over, climbing up on Lance’s bed. She held a sheet of paper of what looked like homework.

“Lancey, I need to ask you something.” She said, shaking his shoulder, even though she had his attention.

“Yeah, ok. Let me just say goodbye to Keith ok?” Libby noticed her brother was talking to his boyfriend and waved at the screen.

“Hi Kei!”

“Hi Libby. I’ll let you talk to your brother ok?”

“No wait. Can you help me too?”

Lance raised an eyebrow at his sister. She loved seeing Keith, no doubt, but she was never one to ask people other than family for help. She felt shy about it, like they’d say something about her. Keith himself looked a bit confused.

“Um, sure I guess. What do you need?”

“It’s homework. Miss Wells is asking us to…” she trailed off, as Lance took the paper with his free hand and looked it over.

“Uhh, basically they have to put colours to emotions. It’s to help them learn colours I guess.”

“That sounds more like a phycology thing, but whatever. So Libby, what do you need help with?”

“I don’t know which colours have to go where.” Lance lifted his sister onto his lap as he sat up and got his sister to hold his phone while he looked at the paper. The answers were obvious to him but he didn’t want to give all the answers to Libby. She had to learn somehow.

“Do you have an example?”

“What’s happy supposed to be?”

“Um, well, yellow I guess? It’s bright and cheery, unless cheerful is supposed to be on there.”

“Nope. There’s happy, in love, sad, mad, scared and confused. Are you sure this is kindergarten homework?” Lance asked looking at Libby. She nodded.

“Why is happy yellow?”

Wow, this girl’s attention was more all over the place then his could be.

“Well, have you ever heard someone’s smile being called sunny? Maybe like your brother’s?” Lance felt embarrassed and pleased all at once. His boyfriend could be a charmer without knowing it sometimes. Without even thinking about it, Keith would spout out some affectionate line that would leave Lance red.

“But what about confused?”

“Oh, that’s orange. Not really red but not really yellow either. It’s how I felt when someone was trying to tell me he loves me.” Lance said, reminding Keith of the time he was trying to tell Lance those words, but kept getting scared and saying odd things, which left Lance, well, confused.”

“Ok. So mad is red right? That’s the colour papi turns when he’s yelling at Leo.”

“That is very true. What do you think scared is?”

“Um, green? Didn’t Mira turn green when Mark was sick really badly that one time? Oh no, wait! It is purple. The thing in Outside in was purple and he was always scared.”

“I think you mean Inside Out Lib, but yes, that could work. Green fits more being sick anyway. Like, Hunk turns green before he gets sick, right?”

Libby nodded. “Lancey, have you ever been scared?”

Lance thought, “well, when I had gotten confused that time, I got scared I was going to lose Keith.”

“Lance…” Keith said. He looked guilty but Lance didn’t think he should be. It was just Lance’s insecurities whispering in his ear that Keith acting so strange was something bad, instead of the other way around.

“But you won’t lose Kei, cause you guys are pink!”

Lance laughed, already knowing what Libby was talking about. “Oh, and what’s pink?”

“It’s you and Kei! Cause you two are in love!”

Lance burst into laughter, Keith’s laughter echoing through the speakers.

“Yes, Libby. I am in love with your brother and that’s not going to change anytime soon.” Keith said, looking affectionately at Lance from above Libby’s head.

“It better not, or I’ll turn red!”


	6. Flirting in the gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance flirts with his bodyguard, Keith.

Lance watched Keith walk into his family’s home gym. His lose tank top showed off his muscles and Lance couldn’t help but look at his legs. They weren’t as muscular but they still looked strong. Lance should know, he’d seen Keith kick people halfway across the room and use it to break people’s arms of the people who would think they could mess with his family.

Having a crush on your bodyguard, who was hired by your mob boss father, might not be the best thing, but it was something Lance did. It did help when you knew that your body guard actually did like you back but kept it quiet to avoid his father wanting to get rid of him.

Lance was planning on going to take a swim but seeing how it was just him and Keith in the room, he decided to do what he did best with Keith, tease and flirt with a hint of banter.

“Hey Keithy boy.”

Keith turned to face Lance as he was using a headband to pull his bangs away from his forehead. “Lance. Shouldn’t you be with your father?”

“Dad and Allura are dealing with company business.”

“And no one else is available to put up with you?”

“Excuse you, people love me. Besides Hunk and Pidge don’t exactly know what my dad does and they’re too busy this weekend anyway to come over. I’d go bother Shiro, but he’s with Allura. So I’m all yours.”

He wanted to say in more ways than one, but didn’t push anything.

“I guess I need a training partner.” Keith suggested.

“As long as you don’t throw me across the mats. I like it rough, but not that rough.”

“Funny. I just need a spotter. I’ll do easy stuff first then work my way to the machines.”

Lance shrugged. “Sure. What do you need help with first?”

“I’m gonna stretch first. I’ll decide after. Take a seat.”

Lance sat cross legged on the soft floor, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring blatantly at Keith’s body. Keith did notice, but of course did nothing to stop it. He wanted to be with Lance, but the thought of what his father could do to him made him hesitate. It didn’t stop him from responding to Lance’s flirting. He was just glad Lance flirted with him at all. Finally feeling lose enough, he plopped himself down in front of Lance, his legs bent.

“Crunches first. Hold my feet and you need to sit on your knees to be steady.”

“If you wanted me on my knees, all you had to do was ask.”

“Lance.” The tanned man smiled as he adjusted himself and held down at Keith’s ankles. He did put his head on Keith’s knee, allowing him to be very close to Keith whenever he came up.

“You’re doing this on purpose.”

“You’re not complaining.”

Keith didn’t say much more as he continued, though he stopped when Lance sneaked a kiss on the check.

“You’re really doing this on purpose.”

“And you’re really not complaining. So what’s next? Push ups, cause I can be the line you can’t go past if you want.”

Keith sighed. This was going to be a long training session. As long as Lance’s dad didn’t come by though, he wouldn’t find too much trouble in it though. He’d take as much time with Lance as he could get.


	7. Making Iverson pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iverson pissed off Keith, so he goes to Lance for help at getting him back

Keith stomped into his room. He wanted to scream but his roommate was still in the room. He dropped down on his bed and opened his bedside drawer and pulled out his phone.

_Are you out of class?_

He tapped his finger against the side of his phone waiting for a reply. Finally, the phone buzzed.

_Got out of flight simulation practise with Shiro. What’s wrong?_

_It’s Iverson. He accused me of cheating on my last test. I swear after I helped you get into fighter class, he’s been after my ass. This is getting ridiculous._

_Why don’t you tell Shiro, you know, the guy who is friends with guys who are just as in a high position as Iverson?_

_I’m not going to let him get involved. He might have friends, but Iverson can still end him. I just need to get back at him, nothing bad. Have any ideas?_

_Oh mullet, you came to the right person. Just got back to my room, it’s empty. Come over._

Keith decided to change first. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door when his roommate asked, “uh, are you going to come back tonight?” Keith looked at him. The guy shrugged, “you haven’t come back the past couple nights and I kinda wanted to invite my girlfriend over?”

Keith sighed. “Anything happens to my side of the room and I’ll introduce my knife to you.” He didn’t bother to see the expression on his roommate’s face as he left. It didn’t take long to get to the door and knocked.

“Come in.” he pressed the button for the door and it slid open. He walked in to see Lance in the middle of pulling his uniform shirt off.

“Showing off?” Keith asked as he closed the door.

Lance just smirked over his shoulder as he pulled his baseball shirt on. “Only for my favourite mullet.” Lance walked over and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, Keith’s hands automatically going to Lance’s waist. “So straight laced golden boy wants to cause some trouble? And all for my honour?”

“Iverson has had it out for you after I helped prove that you were good enough to be fighter, because he likes his choose at cream of the crop and doesn’t want to admit he missed one.”

“Well I am still taking simulation lessons from Shiro, which isn’t amazing as I thought. Not bad, really, cause I get to know Shiro, who is awesome, but not amazing as I thought.” Lance pointed out

“Most lessons are Lance. But seriously, he can’t do this but pissing him off by calling him out on it is just going to make it hard on you.”

“Aww, babe, you care.” Lance sounded like he was teasing but his eyes said different. Lance was on his way to being a cargo pilot but Keith went to the people who decided who went where and fought for him. Iverson was against it, but the other high ups decided to give him a chance. Lance’s grades were good, it was just his placement test was a very points short. Iverson wasn’t happy and decided to try and mess with Keith almost to get back at him.

“I just want to get back at him without the messy things.”

“So a prank. Alright, I might have a few ideas.”

“Just remember, nothing insane. I’m trying not to get us expelled, or extremely disappointed by Shiro.”

“I’ll try my best, but now do I get to spend time with you?”

“There is something I’ve been wanting since you walked in.”

Lance’s smile showed he caught on instantly, “oh well. Maybe I can figure out what it is. Did you want a hug, something to drink? Or maybe…” Lance was quick to plant his lips on Keith’s. The kiss was just what Keith needed and he pulled his arms around Lance’s waist to kiss him for longer before Lance pulled away. “Maybe that?”

“That works just fine.” Keith said, before stealing another kiss. “Ok, but what do you plan to do?”

“Well, the new website is going up tomorrow right? Iverson’s supposed to have a big picture and my dad would be very disappointed if all the web design stuff he taught me wasted away just because I’m training to be a pilot.”

“How do you plan to do that?”

“My laptop, the stuff Pidge taught me and if you still have the school wide text of that old picture of Iverson, that would be amazing.”

The two curled up on Lance’s bed as he typed away getting into the school’s mainframe before opening the html to edit the page.

“How mad do you think Iverson will be?” Keith asked as he watched Lance type away in what he guessed was code. Web design was not his thing.

“Hey if he tries to yell at us, we’ll most likely be around most of the students and other teachers. He can’t do much.”

Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder still watching his boyfriend type away. “I like this. We should try and plan more pranks together.”

“Oh trust me babe. Stick with me and you’ll fall in love with it. But you do it to me and you’re declaring war.”

* * *

 

Keith stifled his giggles as he watched the home page of the new website was plastered on all of the TVs. The fonts were changed to the annoying symbol ones, pictures of generic aliens replacing some of the pictures of students in training. The best one was the high school Iverson picture, full of braces, crooked glasses and poor outfit choices.

“Was the Iverson picture too much?” Lance asked, hiding his laughter in Keith’s shoulder. No one knew they were going out but people weren’t paying attention to how close they were being right now, their attention on the TVs.

“Well they see he’s not so scary after all so no, this is perfect.  You are amazing.” Lance gave a big smile in return.

“KOGANE!” everyone turned to see a fuming Iverson stomping down the hall, his eyes locked on Keith. Shiro, who was nearby, followed after. “Alright, I know you were behind this. You get into a huffy fit yesterday and then you’re not found in your room last night. I know it was you.”

“Keith was with me.” Lance said.

“And why would he be with you McClain?”

“What, I’m not allowed to spend time with my boyfriend?” Iverson seemed stunned, and Lance and Shiro looked surprised anyway. Keith just shrugged. “What? People were gonna find out soon anyway. We haven’t been as secretive as before. Besides, I want people to see I stand by those I care about.”

“Aww, babe.” Lance planted a wet kiss on Keith’s cheek, making him wildly react and glare at him a bit.

“Sir, I can confirm they’re together. The website was being put up today. You can’t really blame this on them. It could have been anyone.” Shiro offered

Iverson couldn’t deny that. He left with a glare and a huff. Shiro turned to the two fighter pilots.

“Keep the pranks to a minimum you two.”

“No promises.” Keith said

“If it’s a good date idea, then well…”

Shiro feared for the next time Iverson pissed Keith off. He feared so much.


End file.
